


The Assistant

by BizzlRoklyptc



Series: The Assistant [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: CEO, F/M, Interns & Internships, New York City, Office, Office Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzlRoklyptc/pseuds/BizzlRoklyptc
Summary: When a Cassie moves from a small town in Nebraska to New York for an internship at a big company firm "New York your way" clothing line. She has to compete with 15 others to land the spot as his personal assistant.(backdrop for CEO)The CEO of New York your way. Brian Littrell is a bachelor living his single life. Planning out of town business trips. He is a multi multimillionaire of his company. Too busy for love and for life in general.





	1. Chapter 1

"This is it. My first day for testing as an assistant for the CEO of New York Your Way clothing line. Sportswear and casual business attire. I've been a fan of this line for at least 10 years. And now the founder's son is looking for an assistant to take alongside him to do his personal errands and even accompany him at parties. What an honor." 

I skimmed my paper some more. My sister, joyce looked at me puzzled. "So. Did you HAVE to throw in there that he was looking for a person to go to parties with? Just leave it as a personal assistant."

I sighed loudly and crumbled up the paper fiercely. Tossing it into the wastebasket barely making it in. I reached my hands up in excitement. "Kobe!" In doing so falling backward in my computer chair plumbing to the ground. 

Joyce laughed as if she felt sorry for me. "Jesus Cas. I'd work on your form first. Listen. The bio is supposed to be about you. Not about what you know about his company. That's part 2. And if you get picked. The last part is going to be a personal task that's been hidden from the candidates. You gotta be prepared." 

She made it sound like I was going to be his personal slave. He didn't seem the type. "Fine. I'll rewrite it. How does this sound." I made sure Joyce didn't leave my side until my bio was written.

I started to write again and in about 20 minutes I was finished. "My name is Cassandra Holloway. I am 27 years old. I am from a small town in Nebraska. My dream was to always design clothes or to become a wild animal photographer. My love for any form of art has always been outspoken and bright. When I found out about the correspondence of the assistant position at school I just had to take it. I know I'll be in a pool of 15 others. I want to stand out. I want to be known. This isn't just for me to try something new..but to be in a big city, and to also have a new page in my life."

Joyce skimmed my bio again. "Great. Let's type it out and post a few photos of you. I found that the CEO likes women who are sporty, loves animals and have a bit of an athletic side. Good thing you can do the splits huh." Joyce made the joke dirtier than usual. 

I shrugged it off. "Ok. To find my sports jersey. They did a special for the University Of Kentucky..I should wear that. With my sports bra and jeans..right? The sports bra says NYNW on it."

As my sister rummaged through my things. She stopped. "If you show skin you'll be like everybody else. Wear the jersey. Hide your goodies. Keep this clean for him. We don't know who else will be looking."

She was right. His father, the founder may be looking  
I didn't want to be seen as a slut on his candidates' page. 

My sister and I submitted a few photos for the site. Some with just myself in the business casual and some with our dogs. My last photo was of me in the UK Jersey with my Jean's, sneakers and a basketball. 

"This is the only one I like…" my sister took my comment as my approval. 

"Alrighty then." Hitting the submit button. We were done. Now we were to wait 6 weeks for all the candidates to get their welcome letters. 

This was going to be the longest wait ever. 

***6 weeks later**

I had worked a double at the restaurant. I was indeed tired, but I needed to make enough for a backup plan. The website had thousands of hits on their favorite girl. We had to upload Bio videos every week to answer a weekly question. It was almost like being back in school again. Thing is, I bet I was the only one that was in school at the time. My morning alarm went off at 5 a.m. I had only been in bed for about 4 hours. 

“Cas, answer your damn phone….cmon it’s too fucking early for this….” Joyce shouted from the futon in my bedroom. I rolled over placing my hand over my phone to silence it. I didn’t even pick it up to see who it was. I knew it was about 5 a.m due to my dogs barking. I couldn’t catch a break. My body was tired, I felt my eyes squeeze shut as I reached for my phone. As I scrolled to the missed calls, I had an unknown caller identify and a Los Angeles number. Curious as to who would be calling me at this hour, I called them back, to give them a piece of my mind. 

“Hey this is Cassie Holloway, I had a missed call from this number?”  
“Yes, this is Alex McLean, Brian Littrell’s Assistant for New York New You, I wanted to congratulate you on your submission for our top assistant spot and to inform you that you have been chosen to exceed to the next program in our search. If you are interested still-”

I sat up. “What...wait. Back up, you said you are calling from New York Your Way and I was chosen as one of the candidates???” As I said this, my sister piped up and rushed over to me nearly falling off the bed. I had to keep her quiet. 

I Heard a laugh on the other side. “Yes Ma’ame, if you accept, I can have a limo pick you up at noon, and you should be here later today. Is that fine?” I tried to hold onto my screams. “Yes, Yes it is! I mean, for sure. I mean- gah, I accept.” We said our goodbyes. I hung up. Joyce stared at me with wide eyes. “Well!!??”

“Well, what??! You heard the man! We are going to LA!!”

My sister and I started to pack. I had no idea how long I would be gone. After speaking to the assistant I received another phone call about an hour later. After my shower. Another LA number. I picked up the call prepared for the assistant again. "Hey, this is Cas."

"Good morning Miss Holloway. This is Kevin, just wanted to make sure you got the call from Alex about being picked up at noon? There has been a slight change."

I froze. I was now speaking to another person closer to the CEO. Kevin was the second chair to Brian. And yet he called me, called my phone. I stuttered trying to find words. "Yes, yes sir..I did speak to him. What change?"

I heard him laugh over the phone. "You don't have to call me sir..that's my father. Listen in the area there will be a limo you up at 9 am. We have a detour. I'll meet you ladies in SoHo for fitting then off to lunch. Have a safe trip."

He hung up before I could get any words in. "Joy, get showered. Hurry up. We have 3 hours before we are picked up." Still in shock that he actually called me. Wonder if he called everybody else personally. Isn't that what assistants are for ???

9 am came pretty fast. The instructions were to dress comfy. The ladies were to have clothes easy to change out into more clothes. Then lunch was directly after we would have lunch with the CEO chair and the assistant. Weekly duties included keeping ourselves on upkeep and also handling his schedule. Dates, private matters. Anything legal obviously. It could be something simple as dry cleaning or picking up someone from the airport. 

"Do you think he is mean ???" I asked Joyce looking around for a limo. We waited by the curb for our ride to show. With 2 luggage suitcases apiece. We had no idea what we were really in store for. 15 minutes later after our conversation, a white stretch limo appeared. Once the door reached us a man stepped out. Black shoes. A suit. Sunglasses and hair slicked back..he had a full black beard. Strains of gray. And tattoos. Everywhere. 

"Hi. I'm Alex. Are you Cassie...and?"  
"This is my twin sister Joyce. The paperwork said we could bring anyone in the home with us. And she was in the home at the time of submission." I laughed. Joyce picked up her suitcase. "Yessir. I assure you I'm no trouble but If you guys mess with my sister you gotta worry about me." My sister was tough. Almost boyish. She had a gay phase In high school. But realized women were just as complicated as men. 

Alex smiled our way and led us inside the limo. "First stop is the airport and on the jet. We will then head-"  
"Jet?? You mean a private airplane ??" I butted in. I had a habit of interrupting. Alex didn't seem to mind. "Yes madam, you and your sister here will fly privately to LA and land at the LAX airport and await another limo go straight to SoHo and meet with Kevin. Then after lunch, we will all meet up again for our housewarming party."

Once inside the limo. "House warming? You mean of his house?" I asked. Alex held out two folders for us each..since Joyce was tagging along she needed to know what I would be in for. "Your house warming. The 15 ladies will be cut down tonight and 10 of you will be staying in the house..next week we will cut 5 and have 5 left. Brian will then have the rest of the program to see how you ladies do under pressure. Once it reaches down to 2 that's when the longest-running of this position starts. More tasks will be handed out. If he picks one of you. You have an option to stay close by and be his personal assistant. With pay and benefits. Vacation. Free roam. And of course, a car."

All this. Just to be some man's yes ma'am. I was all for it. I respected him and his company. Alex was very nice and I was glad my sister could come along. I couldn't wait to get on the jet to head to LA. 

Little country girl going to a big city.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't begin to tell how awesome the flight was. We had a chef on the flight..comfy chairs even. Everything was set up by a schedule and if we needed anything we used the intercom. Joyce and I had our own spot. Alex would pop in every once in a while. The last 2 hours was prep. He needed to know everything about me. Almost like a questionnaire. 

"Don't worry about the basic questions it's just for me to get to know you and I can talk to the CEOs about a perfect fit." Alex took out a laptop and paper. Assuming it was my beginning questionnaire. 

"Where are you from Cassandra?"   
"Oh you can call me Cassie, Alex.. I'm from a small town in Nebraska. Monroe. It's like a town of 1000 I believe. My graduating class was of 300." 

Alex smiled and continued. "Have you ever been married ? Engage"

"No. Never had the opportunity."  
More questions.   
"Are you a virgin?" My eyes widened. "What??"

My sister laughed. "I think you have the wrong twin. She is as innocent as the next. Does the assistant job require sexual favors?" Alex laughed again. "No ma'am. Just wanted to know if any of them have a wild side. The CEO doesn't want any woman who have multiple partners. Bad for business." 

My sister and I nodded. We also knew that the assistant would travel alongside Brian to any plus one parties. Whatever they may be. He needed to know that the woman Brian hired was classy and not a slut of the city pretty much. I had to answer more questions for this questionnaire. 

“You have 1 hour to get Brian ready and to an interview for QC, what is the best way for you to get his schedule in order. Meaning, he is asleep, you have to wake him up.” The best way to wake him up??? 

“Well, what guy turns down food? So I am assuming he likes to eat breakfast in the morning. So after waking him up with that. Make sure his daily wear is out, then he'll get himself dressed. Once ready. Breakfast will either ne eaten or not. I'll have his coffee ready since he drinks at least 2 before heading out the door. Then we should be on the road. " 

I didn't time his shower because that would mean I'd bre rushing him. My job is to make sure he'd make it on time. 

Next few questions were about what I look for in a career, stable household things like that. My last question was about my wardrobe during the work week. "Anything company named. You want to represent your brand every chance you get. I like to wear sweats and shirts or sweaters and jeans with boots but that's back home in the winter. Here I may have to switch it up."

Alex closed his notebook and laptop. "We should be arriving at LAX shortly. Then off to Soho with 5 of the girls that came in. We will meet Kevin then you'll be off to your house. Joyce since you're not competition you will be accompanied back home after the weekend. We want to be sure you're taken care of as well." 

Joyce and I made sure our phones worked well outside of Monroe. We had never traveled before outside of state. Within 30 minutes, we landed at the airport. We were rushed through the terminal, baggage claim then finally to where we would be picked up. Another limo with the clothing brand logo appeared in front of us. Alex pulled out his phone and started talking. " we just arrived. We shall be seeing you tonight at the party. For sure. Later." I noticed he wasn't as professional with that phone call. Wonder who he was speaking to? 

The limo door opened and another man stepped out. Ask black suit, no tie. His hair spiked up. No sunglasses. "Good morning. You must be Cassie. I'm Kevin and I called you earlier, how was your flight. " my God was he tall. And handsome. Like the tall dark and handsome all in one. He offered his hand to me and I shook it. Well thought that's what he wanted. He kissed it instead. Iv heard Joyce squeal in excitement. Kevin heard and nodded to her and offered the same. 

"This way ladies. " we followed him into the limo. There we met 5 other girls. "Cassie and Joyce. This is Katie, Amanda, Ashley, Katherine and Faith. They just arrived before you did. We have 9 others already on Soho shopping. Here are your list of what to buy. You'll have an hour. You'll be shopping for the party tonight. My advise to you is to look classy and sexy. You will be seeing the CEO tonight and other people part of the program. later on tonight you'll be off to your new home for the next 2 weeks. Tonight 5 of you will be cut and will not make it to the penthouse. Next week another 5 will be cut and the competition will be down to 5. The last 5 will then have a party to attend, the black and white ball where you will have a chance to dance with the CEO. there you will be attending a musical. After the musical you'll be taken back to the penthouse and 3 of you will he sent home. He will then have 2 left. At this time you'll be bringing him back home for the holidays to see where you live. Meeting families. Brian likes to see where his assistant's grew up. Getting more close to them. After getting 3 days, you'll fly back, alone to the penthouse where there will be the announcement of hours new assistant. "

Kevin laid it all out for us. I felt this was more than finding someone who could tell him when his meetings were. 

The woman he introduced as Katie raised her hand. "So this is almost like we're trying to win his affection."

Kevin laughed. That's exactly how he put it. "Attention rather. And before you ask, you are all adults. What you decide to do is between you and the person. Just remember everything you do will be taken into consideration to be chosen or to be sent home. That choice is yours. " I sat in between Katie and my sister. "So do you think he's good in bed?" She asked. Joyce laughed and I held it in. Trying to not blush.   
"That's up to your discretion apparently." I said with a red face. 

By now all of us were talking among ourselves. We had bonded quickly and I knew once the competition started we would probably drift. I wasn't here for friends but when joyce goes home I'd want to have someone to be on my side. Katie seemed harmless enough. I learned she was from Michigan. Detroit to be exact. Only child and raised by her father. She has 2 boys at home and a dog. She attends online school and works at a call center. So this was a dream for her. The one across from us  
Faith, was from Kansas. Church girl. Raised by her grandma. No kids. But she was married. She loves the clothing line and wanted to get a job in making designs for the company. She was very quiet. Her husband did her photo shoot for her. He was a photographer. The other girls seemed to high school mean girl ish to me. Anything one of us said they had an inside joke for and gave us looks..out of katie, faith joyce and I, joyce was the only one willing to punch their heads in. But I had to stop her. 

About 20 minutes we reached soho. We were let loose on the strip to shop. We had an hour to find everything. "This party is for meeting the CEO. So you should want to stand out. But stay classy. The dresses I found were very revealing. Not something I wanted. Katie went for the first dress that she saw. Faith and I kept looking. Faith saw a dress that resembled a Cinderella theme. Blue dress with the shoulders exposed. White gloves. Blue clear heels. "Oh it's a fairy tale Cassie look!" She fell in love with it. 

I could tell anything cute or girly made her happy. She was like a grown up little girl. I was last to find my dress. Joyce found a red dress that had one shoulder strap. The other exposed. The sides of the dress were missing. Held together by string, the pattern from the top of the dress all the way down was crossed hatched, it could be tightened it loosen up. The dress was thigh length. "Ooh Cas you should wear this! It comes with a corset too. My shoes would be red. "I don't know… I don't-"  
"Stop whining girl look it's the only dress here made by the company. You better wear it." 

Katie and faith looked at the dress and agreed. "Out of us you'd be the only one to fit it. Do it." So that was that. 3 against 1. I had no choice. 

Within that hour we were able to purchase everything then head over to the restaurant where Kevin waited on us. A small Mongolian restaurant that Kevin liked to take new employees. I was starving. While waiting for our ride. Amanda made her presence known. " I hope he doesn't pick one of the small town girls. It's not fair to have us city goddesses out here fighting for a shot when they really need the income." I could see my sister seething. I reached for her arm to pull her back. "Joy, don't. "

Joyce looked at me then back at Amanda. "Ya know not everybody was able to pay for their submission Amanda some of these girls actually worked hard on their photos. What did you do? Upload photos from a 5 year old photo shoot you did for the company one time??? How old were you like 30? What the hell could you be here for other than living out a midlife crisis."  
Amanda and Ashley tried to keep their smiles but my sister was ruthless when it came to me. And now I had people with me. She had nothing to lose. 

"You barbie rejects better realize you are ONLY here because Kevin and Alex. Brian hasn't even seen your photos." My sister added. Faith leaned in and whispered to me "is that true?" I shook my head. "No." I didn't let the rest know that. My sister was on a roll. 

"Please Joyce you're not even in this program why are you here to hold your sister's hand? Guess they thought the other twin looked better. Your mother should have spent a little more time on your looks then you'd probably be here with her instead of playing bodyguard." 

It wasn't but two seconds when joyce was about to be on top of amanda. I stepped in quickly to block the hit Amanda was about to take..and my sister doesn't miss. "Joyce no!" The other girls tried to pull joyce away from me since I was in front of amanda. She just stood behind me laughing. It made me mad. About another second later, Kevin showed up. His booming voice made us all halt to a stop. 

"What the hell is going on!?" The girls fell back and stopped. "You ladies are here because the 3 of us picked you. You have something unique. It's not all about where you came from and whom your parents are. Get your shit together or you can go home. Joyce and Cassie come with me." 

As My sister and I followed Kevin towards a building I heard Amanda and Ashley laughing. I Wanted to go back and punch them myself but I'd probably disqualify my own chance. I hope this incident didn't do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Joyce and I were inside the building Kevin looked at me then at my sister. “Listen I know she may not be your favorite right now but you have to keep calm and just ignore her. She was the only one out of her photo group that wasn’t a promiscuous as the others. She’s very determined and I think she may be a little more aggressive than some. Just be a team player. I don't want to have to get rid of you for your sister’s temper.” 

Joyce stood with her arms crossed looking outside the building. Awaiting on Amanda to walk towards the door so she could pounce her. “Joyce, you have to think about your sister here.” Kevin said with a soft tone. She was still upset. “You guys ready for lunch?? Once it’s over we will head to the penthouse and get ready for this party. You will then meet Brian and the rest is his call. Since 5 of the ladies will not make it tonight. Don’t let it be you.” 

He said to me pointing. I heeded his words and advised my sister to take heed as well. “I need this.” I said to her. She knew it. Joyce didn’t want to mess it up for me. She stayed quiet all lunch. Unless Alex and Kevin asked her a question. She kept her eye on Amanda. I assumed Alex had a talk with her too since she had this look on her face as if she was out for revenge. I didn’t care. She couldn’t touch me and I couldn’t touch her. I knew once Joyce left she would make this a hell of a competition. 

-After Lunch-

It was afternoon and I was already dreading this party. I didn’t care to go to it but I know it wasn’t just for me. It was for Brian and Kevin, being CEO of this company you had to handle a lot of business while going to a party. The limo took us to the penthouse. 3 story penthouse with a pool and outside pit for fires. Inside the rooms were sectioned off into 5. 2 women to a room. Faith and Katie didn't want us to split up so we shared a room. It would only be for a few days until we were down to 5. And the 2 mean girls shared a room. The other rooms were full of other women we didn't really get to meet. 

We were instructed to get dressed as soon as we got there. The penthouse had plenty showers and bathrooms so we could get ready in peace. Joyce and I took to a bathroom and she helped me get ready. I showered. Shaved and even took a short bath. I didn't want to smell like the airport nor Nebraska.

After I was showered. The bathroom was full of makeup and accessories. "Check it out! When we went shopping in soho I snatched all this..200 bucks for it all. Holy damn. You should definitely be seen tonight. First my hair was straightened. Joyce wanted me to wear it out but I didn't want to. "They aren't ready for a little Africa pride today. Maybe later." 

Joyce put my hair up in a high bun and pulled the curls out. Once my hair was done, she used 2 cans of hairspray to hold it. I nearly died. I could hear katie in the other room coughing. "FUCK who is using all the spray!?" Joyce laughed and stayed silent. 

I put my dress on next. Pulling together all the strings on the side to bring out the curves. "This better look nice. I didn't even try it on." What I didn't was the back was completely out. So not only did I bare a shoulder but my back all the way down. There was a chain that flowed down my back and looped around my waist to the front. 

The bottom of the dress hugged my thighs. I was in for it. This wasn't as comfy as Joyce made it seem. After putting on the dress I had my shoes to do. They laced up my ankle. Finishing off getting dressed with some Victoria Secret perfume and lotion. Everybody was now ready. Joyce and the rest of the plus ones got ready as well. The candidates were red bracelets on their right arm. To tell us between everybody else at the party. 

We were told that the party was to be held in the foyer, which was located in the basement of the penthouse. You couldn't even hear the noises of the people coming in. But that was the point. Kevin gathered us around before heading out to the foyer. "Don't be nervous. The only ones making a decision tonight is Alex Brian and I. The other's comments don't matter. Elimination is based on your submission and tonight's interaction with Brian, Alex and myself. Good luck." Kevin led us to the foyer and ledr us. There was music and people walking around. Food everywhere and even drinks. "I know where I'm headed. " one girl said as she walked off in the direction of the drinks. Another for the food. 

Katie spotted a table with logo on it and decorated the word candidates on it. But only say 5 people. "So first ones to the table win?" She said pointing towards it. My mind was searching the room for the man we would be working for. With all these people. He could be anywhere. "Excuse me guys I have to go the bathroom." I spotted a ladies and men's sign before we headed downstairs so that was where I went. I all of a sudden needed to pee. 

I made my way back upstairs out of the foyer towards the bathroom. Not realizing the signs were messed up. I walked into the first bathroom I saw a person figure. When I walked in I was face to face with Brian, the CEO and Alex. "Uhm. Oops. This isn't the women's restroom." Alex laughed and so did Brian. "You must be one of my candidates for the week. Uh… cassie right?" I was so embarrassed I had forgotten why I was even there. "Y...yes that's me. You know me already?" Brian pointed to his ear. "we wear earpieces all day..I've listened to you since they picked you up. " 

I hung my head low trying to hide my face. "Yea. So you heard the fight with my sister and Amanda huh?" He nodded but wasn't shocked. "Yea. Shame. You handled yourself pretty well. Uh, women's bathroom is next door but the door is locked. So you'll have to go this way." Brian motioned for me to follow him. I was hesitant. Alex nudged me. "You better follow." So I did. 

Brian took me through a hidden tunnel under the house. Almost like an escape way. "are you really taking me to the bathroom or to my death?" Brian stopped and laughed a bit  
His laugh was almost like a kid. But he wasn't laughing to make fun. "No I promise. I'm taking you to my part of the house."

We started walking and then I stopped. "Your part? You live here too?? This is your house??" While walking Brian informed me the assistant would live here with him alex and Kevin. And go home on holidays. “So, you are going to be watching us through a camera or…”

His laugh escaped him again. Brian turned to me when we reached the door to the other side of the house. “No, you will see me a lot through the day. Each day a candidate will be able to spend the day with me to see how my schedule starts and ends. If you go through this door, the bathroom is on your right. I can wait here if you’d like to take you back to the party, a quicker way.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Just as I was about to go into the door, Brian stopped me. “By the way you look gorgeous in that dress. Nice choice.” He gave me a side smile and let me continue through the door. I felt my cheeks become flustered. I shook it off so that I could go to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the bathroom, the walls were covered in mirrors. The faucets were silver plated. A huge garden tub almost like a hot tub size..and a shower with 5 shower heads. The actual toilet was kept away in the back. And the sink was full of all the hand soaps and lotions you could imagine. This had to be the guest bathroom in his house. I was so fascinated by the bathroom I didn't even need to go anymore. 

I washed my hands with the soap that was available and dried them on the softest towel i had ever touched. This must have been what it was like to be rich. When I finished washing my hands I made it back out the bathroom door. This time i was in a different room. More like a living room

"Uhm hello?"  
"That was fast. You ready?" Brian came from the kitchen area seemed like with a red flower. A rose.   
He handed it to me. "You're the only one that gets one tonight. And it matches your dress." I looked at how the rose sparkled. Like it had diamonds on the petals. "It's beautiful. But why am I the only one that gets one?"

Brian smiled at me again. His eyes were a very bright blue. I couldn't keep away from looking into them. "you'll see." He offered me his arm to take it as we walked towards the foyer..we were right back where we started. But how? Was the bathroom a secret passageway? 

When we stepped into the foyer. A lot of people noticed he entered the room. Then they saw me. "You must be one of the candidates." "Good evening miss. You look gorgeous."

I couldn't help but smile. This was something I had never gone through. Other than graduating. this was the first time I've had a lot of attention on me. Brian led me through the crowd to the candidates table I sat at. The girls were talking to themselves when I popped up. My sister was first to notice. "Cassie! Oh! Hey boss." She said with a chuckle at the end. Brian greeted everyone and let go of my hand pulling out my chair. This was all too new for me. "Good evening ladies. You all look wonderful. Sorry I had to steal your friend away. She was a great company. I look forward to our lunch this week. Better think of some goodies to cook. I love a good steak. Talk to you soon." Brian walked towards the girls and shook their hands. Leaving me the last to say goodbye too. He pressed a hand on my shoulder and patted me a few times

"You did good out there. No sweat right?" Brian gave me a wink before leaving us. Once he did the girls crowded around me wanting details. "Where the hell did he take you?!" My sister demanded.   
"He smells so good. Wonder what he is wearing." Katie asked.   
"He mentioned lunch. This week. But he is making cuts tomorrow. Wonder what he was meaning by that??" Faith asked. 

Too many questions. All I could think about were his eyes. His smile and his laugh. I also noticed nobody at my table had a rose. I was the only one. At the other 2 tables nobody else had one either. I didn't even say anything. I didn't want anybody getting jealous or feeling sad they didn't receive one. 

During dinner the caterer brought us steak, pasta, shrimp and even glasses of wine. "Well he did say he loved steak. They had a Mongolian grill on the far side. I kinda want mushrooms. Wanna go with me ?" Katie asked me. I had a mouth full of food and couldn't bare to part with it. The steak was juicy. Very flavorful. 

I finished my piece and parted the table with katie to find the grill. We had to pass other tables of women that we were in competition with. Katie told me to ignore them. Someone mentioned my dress. But it wasn't a bad compliment. They noticed Brian took a liking to my dress. And to Faith in her Cinderella gown as well. 

Once we got to the grill. There was a chef, with tattoos and sunglasses on serving people. He looked familiar. "Alex??"  
I said picking up a bowl for mushrooms. "Yes milady how are you tonight? You look mighty fine in that dress. Good evening Katherine G." I laughed. We didnt know her as Katherine..just Katie. That's because there were 2 Katherine's. 

"evening alex. Can you get us some shrooms please?"

Alex smiled her way as he had a pan that stowed the mushrooms in hand. Hovering them over the fire. "Coming right up. Hey hey boss man." Alex was so into his cooking as so was Katie and I we didn't even notice Brian popping up with Kevin.   
"Don't burn it now." Brian said picking up a bowl. "I see we have ran into each other again Cassie. Better than the bathroom I see."

Katie overheard and nearly spit out her food. "What??" I covered her mouth. "Nothing.. nothing. Nice to see you again Brian. Kevin." We told them goodbye and headed back to our table. 

As I pushed Katie towards our table she wanted to know what he meant by bathroom. "Nothing I'll tell you once I know he won't pop up." It was like everywhere I went there he was. Maybe it was coincidence. Or he wanted to find me.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner lasted about 1 hour, then the candidates were introduced to the company as the night went on. I kept my distance from Amanda. She eventually got her hands on Brian and tried to keep him from mingling with any of the other females that hadn’t gotten to do so. I felt bad. After being introduced to more executives and partners of New York Your Way, the music started to play on the intercom. With it being December, They played Christmas music. I didn’t care. I loved Christmas time.

The girls and I got up from our table and wanted to make it towards where the drinks were. The fountain ahead spilled champagne. One had white wine and the other had some liquor. Majority of the girls ran to the vodka and tequila, I stayed near the wine. Katie Faith and I had wine. My sister wanted whiskey. “Hey Im not a candidate I don’t need to impress Brian.” When she said that, there was a clear of the throat and a laugh. “Hey it’s cool you don’t have to impress me but stay safe out here.”

There he was again. Katie and Faith stared starry eyed. I gave a small smile while drinking my champagne. Brian walked up to Faith with a glass in hand. “So, you’re the woman from Kansas correct?”

She nodded with a huge smile on her face. “Yes, yes I am. I didn’t know it but Cassie and I are practically neighbors!” She was so excited when she spoke about me, about home, and about other people. Just a nice lady. She didn’t even have anything mean to say about Amanda and Ashley even when they deserved it. “I see you made it free from the Mean Girl Goon Squad.” Joyce piped as she poured herself another glass. Brian sipped from his own glass. “Yea, she is aggressive that is for sure. I wanted to make my way back over here to remind your group that if you guys wanted, you could join the fellas and I back to the house. The candidates don’t know it but the rides get packed with everyone here, you’ll ruin your dresses.” 

Everyone of us looked around. “Ride? Where to?”   
Brian sat his glass down not saying much. Taking a glance of his watch and then turning towards the door. “We have to ride to your side of the house of course. It’s a little walk and with your dresses and shoes it can be a pain. So, what do you say?”

So the house was as big as I thought. And the bathrooms we were in earlier weren’t ours, they were his. “Sure. I mean if we go now, we won’t have to lap up right???” Katie asked putting her drink down.” Brian smiled and led us towards the door. “For sure.” 

Moving past everyone at the party They didn’t even notice we had stepped out. Alex and Kevin met us at the limo we rode in earlier. The ride was about 5 minutes to the front entrance. When we piled into the car, Brian, Alex and Kevin were talking to each other in whispers. When the door closed they stopped. Katie noticed and spoke up. It seemed really weird but then again it wasn’t out business as to what they were speaking about. /

“Don’t stop talking on our account, please.” She said with a straight face. “No we were done, did you enjoy your first day?” Kevin asked. He was meaning all of us to answer but only I did.

“I had a wonderful time. The food was great, and I like all the decorations in the foyer. Hopefully I get to see it again for the Holidays.” I ended my comment with a smile. My heart was racing a thousand miles a minute. I think something was about to happen, nothing bad but I knew we weren’t done with our night. 

“Thank you, I try to make everyone feel at home when they come visit. So once we get to the house, you will gather with the other girls and I will start the process.” The girls and I looked at each other. “Process?? Elimination is tonight? Thought that wasn’t until later this week?”

Again, I knew something was going on. “Yes, you are correct. But things changed and I wanted to get going tonight. I didn’t want to drag this out for an entire week so I wanted to get started soon.” we reached the front of the house. Lights lit up the walkway. The trees were huge and the driveway to the house seemed long. That must’ve been why we had a ride instead of walked. 

Kevin got out of the car first to let us out. “After you.” Brian said to us. Once the door opened everyone piled out. “Thank you for the ride Boss.” My sister said with a smile. “Good night joyce.”

Our plus ones were to wait in the main hall until the elimination was over. I was nervous. I still didn’t know why he gave me a flower over everyone else. Once inside the dinner hall, some call it the dining area/living room, all 15 girls were finally meeting face to face. All different colors and sizes. And Brian was right, I was the only one with a rose. 

All the girls lined up and face Brian Alex and Kevin. Kevin handed us each an envelope."inside the envelope you'll find a note stating rather or not you make it to the next level. Only 10 of you will make it. "good luck ladies."

Katie, Faith and I stood together. Amanda and Ashley stood next to one another on the end. It was like all 15 of us opened our notes at the same time. When I opened mine red letters peered back. "Cassie…"

\--


	6. Chapter 6

Seconds after reading it. I blanked out. Katie nudged me. "Did you make it????"

I was caught up in the letter i had forgotten I finished reading it. 

"Cassie, congratulations on making it to the next level..you and 10 others will be moving into the penthouse tonight. We will have another elimination in 4 days. Be sure you give it your all. Brian"

I blinked again afterward. "I made it." Katie and Faith both held up their letters. They smiled big. "So did we." Smiling from ear to ear we huddled next to each other. We noticed the 5 that didn't make it had to be walked out by Kevin. We had hoped 2 of the 5 would be Ashley and Amanda but we weren't so lucky. 

They were part of the 10. 

Brian gathered us around. "alright ladies. In the next 4 days, I will split you up in groups. You will learn my schedule and see If you can handle it for a day. I'll have groups of 3 and one group of 4. Each day we will have breakfast, an activity lunch some sort of Meeting then we will close out a dinner. Each night I will pick dinner but the rest is up to you. I've added a new thing with this program. Each candidate can have me for 1 hour. We can leave all the business behind and get to know each other as partners. I want to know who I'm hiring. As the program goes on. Your time will become longer. When I get down to 2 people I'll settle for 3 days. That's getting closer to the holidays. Is that cool?"

We all agreed. I remembered what Alex said about personal time. Some girls will take advantage of and not care about the job position at all. I had to think of what I wanted to do when it was my turn for the hour. 

We were each given cards. And a key card for the front door. Access to the house. One said side 1 and side 2. Wonder what that was for. Brian told us goodnight and that he would see us in the morning. 

Our plus ones were allowed back in. Joyce ran up to me as excited as ever. "I knew it!! I knew it! Also when we bunk I'll tell you what the rose means. " she said to me quietly. 

The 4 of us rushed to find our areas of the house. To our surprise, our luggage had already been taken to a section of the house. Guess they paid attention to whom we liked and whom we didn't. 

Once we settled into our rooms. Joyce pulled me aside. "So, Alex told me earlier about the flower. Brian always has a favorite each level. He normally gives out 3 but he didn't see anything he liked. If you gain 3 you'll get extra time with him without that schedule bullshit. So yea. That's it."

My sister seemed very confident I'd get more roses. Brian interacted with everybody tonight as a boss should. Tomorrow was our first breakfast with him. My card for the hour was dated for Friday. Elimination night. 

Later that night then 4 of us had our own little slumber party. Played music. Danced. Ate. Drinks. We had a good time. Until we needed to use the bathroom. Our bathroom only had 2 toilets. The 4 of us had to pee. I couldn't hold it. As the line formed. I slipped out of the room towards the secret bathroom was I had used hours before. 

At the end of the hall is where I remembered the bathroom. This also led to Brian's part of the house. I remembered seeing the grandfather clock earlier that day. As I tiptoed through the halls, I heard music..not the music from the room but slow waltz music. I continued walking towards the music instead of the bathroom to see where the music came from. I peeped my head by the door to see Brian and Alex trying to learn a few steps to the waltz. Both with a drink in hand. Laughing like old friends. Made myself laugh. When I did the music stopped and the echo of my laugh seeped through.

"Come on out little lady. We don't bite, Well...Brian doesn't but I do." Alex was clearly drunker than Brian was. I made my way through the door..neither of them was surprised. "Hi. I was… on my way to an available bathroom. Ya know ours can only hold 2 people." I tried to seem unaware of them drinking  
"Sure sure," Brian said. "You're the only one I showed the bathroom to. You know where it is  
Use it any time you'd like." Alex stared. "Your sister. Joyce. Is she awake?" Something told me Alex wanted my sister's attention.

"Yes..but she is a little indisposed at the moment.. better not bother her" I was trying to say that she was drunk and needed to sober up.   
Brian agreed. "Good call. Listen Cassie. I read your portfolio you mentioned you did photography?"

I nodded. Still needing to use the bathroom. "Yes..in my spare time. Why?"

Brian sat his glass down and motioned me over to the window. The moon shadowed over the lake that was placed in the backyard. A gazebo off to the right and an oak tree to the left. 

"It's beautiful." Brian pointed out that the tree was planted by his grandpa when his grandpa started the clothing line. "So you're a 3rd generation of this business. That's awesome."   
Brian scooted closer and pointed out another section of the backyard. "Over there, under that ledge. I took pictures for my first prom."

I looked at Brian. "So this house is also in your family. Do you live here all year round?"   
"Just during the offseason..what do you say during your free day you take some updated photos of my estate? I mean if you'd like." My smile reached my eyes  
I had always wanted to photograph this place. Not to mention to photo him as well. 

"Will you be in any of the photos?"  
Brian smiled and winked. "Possibly. Guess you'll have to find out. are you turning in for the night?"

Brian caught me off guard  
"Not at the moment. Do you need anything?"  
A laugh escaped his mouth. It was breathtaking. It made me smile. "Already suited for the position. No. I'm asking you as a friend. If you'd like to have a drink with me. No business. Just friends." 

Friends? My sister would shit. Not only did I get a side job from him but he wants to just relax. "Wouldn't I get into trouble?"  
"I'm your potential boss. Why would you? The competition starts tomorrow. Not tonight. What do you say?"

Brian had a housemaid bring 2 glasses and a bottle of champagne. The bottle from dinner. "Sure, I'd love to."  
\-----


	7. Chapter 7

So after that, I joined Brian for a glass of champagne. He had more glasses than I did before I even popped up. I didn’t really notice until he mentioned it. Alex managed to sneak away. I tried to look for him. “So, where did your sidekick go?” Brian sat his glass down and looked around as well. “Well, I bet he went to go find your sister. They have been eye gazing at each other all night. But like you mentioned she was not up for company tonight. Alex is far from a good listener when it comes to inhibitions. 

This was true for my sister as well. Alex wasn't just a random man by any means. Joyce knew not to do anything to jeopardize my chances for this opportunity. As I sipped on my glass of champagne, I notice Brian reach under the couch we lounged on and pulled out another rose. A red one. I didn't ask if what my sister heard was true. I wanted to see if he would tell me on his own.

"There's never a shortage of rose's with you is there Brian," I said as a joke but also wondering where he got them from.   
"Yea. But only the ones that keep my attention get these. Rather it is for competition purposes or not." He held the rose in hand towards me. "For me? But I already received one."

Brian shrugged and laid the rose down. "I mean you can add it to your collection. I've always thought a lady in red deserved to have her accessories match her clothes."

I looked down and noticed my pajamas were red and black. He was right. "Oh. Well if you insist." A smile appeared on his lips and it stayed there. "Am I the only one that you've given these too? You don't have to answer but it would serve my curiosity for sure." The room was so quiet that I thought I could hear my own heartbeat. 

"Well, I'll tell you in your free hour. Just know these are key to the time you have with me. This doesn't count. I asked you here tonight."

Our conversation took off from there. We talked about our homes, families, schools. He was very smart. He seemed very occupied with the clothing line with just taking it up from his father. Brian had always wanted to do something else with his life but felt the family business would get him far. "So with this assistant program why not just post on a website and hire people."  
"Well if it was that simple I'd be done but I want to know who my assistant is. What they like. They will be around me 24/7 and learning personal aspects of my life. So I felt like this was better for me. For example. For you, I know you're not married. You're in school. You're from Nebraska. Your favorite color is red. And you love photography."

I twisted my mouth sideways. "You learned that from my portfolio." Brian nodded in agreement. "Right. But there's something else. Stand up." 

Asking me this he caught me off guard. "Stand up?" Brian nodded. I stood up as he did. Brian reached for my left arm and turned it over. I watched as Brian exposed a scar that reached my elbow to my wrist. "You baby this arm. You must've hurt it. Am I right?" I wanted to pull my arm away but he wasn't hurting me. Something told me to keep it there. "True. I was in a horseback riding accident. Had to get a rod in my arm."

Brian nodded. "That wasn't in your portfolio. Was it?" I shook my head. "No." Brian smiled again. "I have ways of knowing my workers. I treat them like family. Kevin had the idea of searching for an assistant from all over. As long as she could do the job.".The way he looked at me made me feel as if he wanted to know more. “So the question, is the personal assistant supposed to handle all of your personal life? Like dating? Family wise, things like that? If you had a random child out there would we need to make those awkward baby daddy phone calls to the mother??” Brian laughed and shook his head. “No no, so the dating part won’t be your issue. Just my business schedule. Interviews. Internships in the office, some family aspects. If I ever need a plus one anywhere my assistant is always on standby.”   
“Stand by?? Like you have issues finding a date for things??” He had to be kidding. I looked at him as the epitome of God. He was very well dressed. Well mannered and spoke extremely well. Almost as if he had been an english teacher in another life. He was perfect. 

About an hour went by and drinks were tossed back. I definitely felt my head swim. Brian was very coherent. "I'm...I think I'm done." I said handing him my very last glass. 

Brian nodded quietly. "Yes ma'am. Allow me to escort you to your room." I denied his request. "No, no I got it. I can-" I tried to stand up but stumbled to my feet. Brian wasn't that far away to catch me. "Looks like you'll need my help after all." I walked slowly with him out of the foyer we were in. All I could think about was the bed and blankets I would be coming into contact with soon. 

Brian had all the lights dimmed to help me readjust. Once we got to a door. I noticed he punched in a code. "Since when do the doors have codes??" I asked. "All the doors do. For safety. After you." Brian led me into the room and shut the door behind us. All the images were coming together. I couldn't tell what room I was in or if I was even by the bed. The lights were dimmed. 'I'm going to walk you to the bed. Ready?"

In a few quick footsteps I was near the bed. I crawled in it fast and huddled under the thick heavy blankets. As soon as I did I knew I'd pass out in minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 1 - Monday

I heard birds singing outside. I didn’t want to wake up. I was so comfortable. I felt my body sink into this mattress and the heavy blankets cover me up. When I heard a small knock on the door I pulled the covers from over my head. I realized I wasn’t even IN the room I was assigned. I looked around slowly and sat up. In the room were pretty much anything a guy would have. A game system, a basketball hoop on the door, and photos of superheroes. I saw guitars hanging and even a piano in the corner. 

I sat up fast at this point. I remembered last night. The knock continued. I waited for someone to come in but they didn’t. I looked around to see if I could anything I could pick up. The only thing I could pick up was a small baseball bat. The knock repeated itself one more time. I sighed, grabbed the bat and ran to the door. 

“Come in….”

I braced myself frantically. The door opened and I noticed a cart being pushed in full of breakfast food.. I lowered my hardware, I then noticed Brian coming in. “What is this?” I asked. Brian turned when he saw me. He had a piece of paper in his mouth. Almost like an envelope. “Hm?” I almost forgot the bat was in my hand. He took the paper out of his mouth. “You were going to swing at me?? Did you forget I brought you here last night?” I began to stutter.   
“We..well.. Yea. where did you go?” Brian smiled and pointed to the cart. “I brought you breakfast. All the girls aren’t awake yet so I figured you get to eat and get ready before they woke up. Meet in the foyer. I have a surprise for everyone. This is for you by the way.” He handed me the envelope. "You should open that later. It's about our little chat yesterday. Our evening is between us deal? I don't want the others giving you shade because you had extra time with me. I had a nice night with you by the way." Brian told me that when I was done with breakfast to have Alex escort me back to my side of the house and wait for everyone in the foyer. 

The breakfast included pancakes, bacon, eggs toast and a bowl of fruit. A side of orange juice and a red rose. With another note. I ate as much as I could. Once finished I grabbed the note and waited on Alex. He arrived within 10 minutes of my completion of breakfast. "Just so you know your sister planned your evening last night. Don't tell her I told you. It's not everyday that Brian takes to a woman that wants to work for him." I stayed quiet. I promised I wouldn't tell Joyce that I knew about the evening planned. 

Alex and I made it to the foyer. I awaited for the rest of the girls to show up. Katie,Faith and Joyce showed up. Today was our plus ones last day. I didn't want my sister to go but I knew she would only be a phone call away. "Love you sis. Be good and get that job. I'll call you when I land back home." We all lined up separately from our plus ones. Brian, kevin and alex popped up with yellow envelopes. 

"Good morning ladies. Today is day 1. We will start our day with breakfast and a rundown of my schedule this week. Your personal time with me cannot be used in certain time frames, meetings, interviews and of course family time. You also cannot interrupt another candidates personal time. For your counterparts that you brought along, I've put together a package for the week. In case you had to take off work for the time being. Enjoy breakfast ladies."

Faith, Katie and I exchanged glances. "Wonder what's in the envelope." Kevin handed out envelopes to everyone and led them to the front foyer. They were leaving us. The rest of us followed Alex to the dining area for breakfast. Since I already ate I decided to dig into my packet. 

Page 1 consisted of a background of Brian Littrell and the company. His partners and different corporate locations. Page 2 stated the assistants duties. Page 3 was a short synopsis of Brian's schedules. My schedule seemed different. I had photo sessions scheduled in. And then page 4 had information about our pay for the week. Something as an incentive for the ones that don't make it.

I chatted alongside Katie and Faith. "What did your page 3 say? Since I cook a lot he suggested a picnic for our hour personal time. Oh buddy." Katie smiled ear to ear. Faith mentioned they would go to mass for their hour. She never missed a church session and she wasn't going to start now. 

Breakfast lasted an hour. Brian and Alex ate in the other room to discuss daily tasks. Everything was peaceful. We thought we were in the clear for a good day until Ashley and Amanda showed up at our end of the table. "So. I heard Cassie received special treatment last night from Brian. Since when do we get to sleep with our boss?" My eyes widened. "Excuse me?? I did-"  
"Did you or did you not sneak back this morning from his area?"

I didn't answer. Katie picked up a roll. "What were you doing up so early Ashley? Rules of the house states that if you're not being escorted by either Brian Alex or Kevin you shouldn't even BE on his side of the house. According to your information you were on this side of the house trying to sneak in and Kevin had to escort you back." The room grew quiet.

Everybody was listening. I didn't confirm any gossip. Brian said nobody would know. So why did ashley know. 

Minutes later, Brian appeared. "I have a photo OP to do today. Would you like to join me cassie? Bring your friends if you like. The rest of the girls will have their group time later this week." 

He asked for us. I looked at Ashley and she looked as if she was pissed but a smile crept on her face like she knew she was right. I agreed and departed from the table with katie and faith. I needed to talk to Brian about last night. How did Ashley know I was with him..when he promised me nobody would know. This girl already had a bad taste in her mouth of me. I didn't need her spreading lies.


	9. Chapter 9

Katie, Faith and I followed Brian and Alex outside to the gazebo. There we were to set up a photo shoot for the candidates. I was quiet. I wanted to know why and how Ashley knew about my night last night and why it mattered to her? Katie sat next to me while we waited. “She’s a bitch. It’s simple. I knew you were gone last night because Joyce disappeared too. Alex came to get her. He said you were with the boss and that you were fine. I think Ashley was roaming the halls and overheard. She has created some kind of idea that you slept with him and we all know he isn’t like that and neither are you. This isn’t that type of competition.” 

Katie left her conversation on a good note. I was still pissed. Not about what the other girls thought but what Brian thought and what he promised. Soon after our wait, a few men with cameras were starting to appear and snap photos. Brian walked up to us and leaned in. Katie and I were sitting on a bench by the gazebo. “The photos are for the GQ magazine, for the competition, for the company to know who you all are separate. You do not have to do anything special. It is all harmless. I promise.”

I let out a laugh. I wasn’t buying it. “Your promises are starting to become a little shady.”   
“Oh? How so?? Have I not taken care of you while you were here this weekend?? The week has just begun Ms. Holloway.” Brian then walked off. Katie and I looked at one another. He seemed upset. Or mad that I even questioned him. “What the fuck was that??” Katie said loudly.   
“I don’t know…”

I got up to follow Brian to the other side of the gazebo. He was by himself throwing rocks into the lake. “You allowed her to diminish me at breakfast, and then try to hand me more promises. When in fact you promised me nobody would know about our time last night. We were drinking and you apparently didn’t want anyone to even know you or I were together.” 

Brian leaned against the railing still holding rocks. “It’s not the fact that she said some messed up stuff to you at breakfast, it's the fact that you would think that I would even allow it to happen. I didn’t tell her anything. I am not like that. As I said before, I would not tell. She somehow found out. Now, what I do in repercussions to her actions is up to me, not to you. I can handle the people in my sight. I said you were safe and I meant it.” He seemed a bit dickish. He was not the nice guy that we had met a day ago.

“Why are you being such a prick?? A woman just spread lies to an entire room and you have nothing to say? Is the nice guy an act for you or are you just doing this for cameras??” 

I watched Brian drop the rocks onto the wooden floor and walk up to me. I looked around. No cameras within sight. “I apologize. I will talk to her if I need to. It’s nothing against you. It’s been a hard morning. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast this morning. I hope to have more with you alone sometime.”

Brian reached for my hand to bring it up to his lips to kiss my hand. With that, he left. He was a mystery. I let it go for now. Katie and Faith walked up to me. “Well??” both of them asked me with a waiting expression.

I stared at the water. “I have no idea.”

With that, we attended the rest of the camera crew to do these photos for brian. Pictures of us talking and laughing. He had encountered each of us in a single photo. Showing some sort of physical attention. Whether it be a hand on our shoulder or a handshake. He was very real with us. He and I had forgiven the last conversation and decided to let it go. I wouldn’t bring it up again. I was here for a job. Nothing more. 

After our session, we were instructed to go with Kevin while Brian continued his session with the next team. There were only 10 of us left. In the next 4 days, there would be another elimination. 

Kevin took us to get frozen yogurt. Something traditional for the 2nd day. "Why don't you get an assistant since you're co CEO. Doesn't it make sense ??" I asked Kevin. He didn't really answer. "I could be I decided not to for now. Brian is a little unorganized at the moment and needs all the extra help."

"But a woman? He could have a guy do just the same and not have as many complications as he is now.."   
Kevin knew I meant the incident from the night before. He seemed to shrug it off. "No need to worry. That has been taken care of." There was a text popping up on his phone. We had been in the shop for about an hour. Kevin excused himself and took the call. 

"Wonder what that's about?" Faith asked. We both sat quietly eating our yogurt. Minutes later Kevin appeared. "Ladies we are headed back. Brian wants to do elimination. Ms. Faith, you will accompany me in the car. The rest of you in the limo.' Katie and I looked towards Faith. Her face grew pale. She looked immediately worried. 

Faith left us to go with Kevin soon after the announcement. “Wonder what is going on??” We all rode back in the limo in silence. Katie and I watched as the car Kevin and Faith were in drive ahead into the direction of the house. “You think he picked an assistant yet?” I shrugged. It was only the first day. Nothing had happened and nobody could really have time with him. The only one that had time with him was me.

Reaching back to the house took no time. When we arrived, we noticed Alex at the front door awaiting us. “You ladies will join me and the rest in the basement.” Katie and I stared at one another. “basement??? “ what kind of plans did they have planned for us. As we followed Alex down to the basement, we noticed another lady and man inside the foyer. They were dressed up. We also spotted Brian. We didn’t get a good look as to what was going on. But the lady seemed very bothered and the man’s poster was very slouched. 

Once Katie and I reached the door, Alex opened it. The basement was set up like a dining area. In the corner stood a really tall Christmas tree. Next to it were boxes labeled, “Christmas Decor.” 

“What’s going on??” I asked looked around. The other ladies were already in the room getting into boxes and setting stuff aside. “You ladies are going to decorate the tree and this dining hall. This is where the family gets together. Christmas is a week away and Brian wanted whomever that will be here to feel at home. Inside the boxes were personalized ornaments of Alex, Brian, and Kevin. Others were of other family members. 

Alex walked around and handed us a stocking. “You ladies will also get to decorate your own stocking for your room doors.” I thought this was cute and all. But I wanted to know what happened to Faith. Who were the two people talking to Brian? Was this a distraction? 

That it was. We were down in the basement for over an hour decorating. Alex made sure Ashley and I were not in each other’s side-eye. “She somehow knew I was with Brian. Did you tell her??” I asked Alex. He was stringing tinsel on to the tree. “I may be a blab but I wouldn’t tell anything that wasn’t good to tell. She was out in the halls and must’ve spotted you. Do not worry. Elimination is tonight and I think Brian is cutting more than just one girl. He has gotten some heat from Corporate and he needs an assistant soon.” The other ladies overheard and came rushing towards us. 

“So he is just going to pick without getting to know any of us??? He hasn’t even spent the personal time with anyone except Cassie!” Ashley barked. I had had enough.

“Look! I didn’t spend any quality time that was set by competition and he asked me to hang out with him. Don’t give me any shit because he hasn’t answered any of your advances yet. Like he has been saying, we are all adults and what we decide to do for this competition is up to us and he will choose on his own. Not because you want him to.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything to any of us! There is a reason he is all over you and I bet it because you slept with him. Why else do you keep getting red roses?!” Our conversation rose quite a bit. Alex had to calm us down. He couldn’t. Words were exchanged between Ashley and me, and Katie and her 2 mean girl sidekicks. 

Within the rumble of the group of girls, a loud whistle sounded. We immediately stopped in our conversation. Brian appeared to us. Following the two people, Katie and I saw when we came in. 

“Ladies, these wonderful people are Faith’s parents. They have come to take Faith home. There has been an emergency with there family and Faith has decided to leave us.” Brian looked a bit bummed. Was she the one he was going to pick after we all decorated his house?

“Also. Competiton will have to be cut short. Instead of sending one of you home. I have to cut it down to 3 people. I know this is not what I wanted to do. But I have been given an opportunity and I had to take it. With that being said. Your letters are in your rooms. The ones that are left shall meet me back in here to finish the decor.” And with that, he left. The look on my face must’ve told Katie I was worried. Her facial expression showed frustration. There was something up. We needed to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

We said our goodbyes to Faith. We had become close. In reality, she wanted to become an assistant but she missed her husband. Her parents. We exchanged numbers quickly and let her go. "I'll call you guys as soon as I land." And with that, she told us goodbye again and left. It was just Katie and I. Brian was going to lower the candidates down to 2.

Katie and I walked back to our room as did everybody else.. Katie shut the door and sat on her bed. 

"I don't want to open mine…" she said in this low tone. The room felt cold and quiet. The atmosphere fell deadly. "I wonder what happened to her family. You think Brian will tell us?" Katie asked.   
"No. He won't tell us. It's not our business." I picked up my package and felt a hefty stack inside the envelope. Katie did the same and hers was very thin. We knew what that meant. Neither of us opened up the envelope. 

"I mean. I missed my dogs..." Katie said in between a laugh. She smiled at me. "You have to win.. you need this more than all these wannabes here." Katie stood up and handed me the envelope with her name on it. “Can you read it for me?” 

I sat mine on the bed and took hers. I began to open the sealed envelope. Dreading what it could say. Could she have been the one chosen? Could she be going home?? Once I had the letter in front of me in black letters. I began to read. 

“Katie, you have graced us with your personality in the short time you have been at NewYork Your Way, I have enjoyed your time here. It is with great sadness I have to let you go. You have such a bright future ahead of you with your own designs. I wish you the best of luck. PS: if you ever need a reference for a job in New York or LA let my assistant Alex know and we will set you up. Best Wishes Brian Littrell, CEO of NYYW”

I clutched the paper in my hands. I looked at Katie. I searched for any sadness in her expression. There was none. 

“Are you ok?” I asked her. Katie smiled. “I am fine. Like I said I missed my dogs. You better make sure you win. Amanda and Ashley are sluts with no talent whatsoever. You need to make sure his estate knows who you are. You have to.” Only within a few days of knowing her, she believed I was the best for the job. Katie opened my packet. “Cassie, I congratulate you for making the final 2 of this program. Here in this package, you will find plane tickets to New York, the finale for the program will be held at our mother headquarters. A ball we will attend. You will be with me for the remainder of the night after your competition opponent has her time with myself and investors. At midnight we will choose the new assistant and go straight into working. I look forward to seeing you in New York at the ball. Good Luck. Brian.”

Katie looked at me. “So you are going to a ball. And whomever you have to show up, you have to do your best. I bet it’s Ashley she seemed like she could fuck her way to the top.” I shot a look at her. “You think that’s what she did??” Katie shrugged. “I won’t put it past her. Her whole demeanor screams WHORE.” I tried to not laugh. It wasn’t fair. We didn’t know who the other person was. 

Inside the package was a key. “Looks like a hotel key?” The key card was blank. “Maybe it’s something we have to use when we get to New York?” The packaged envelope had one more thing inside. A checklist of things I needed to have for the ball in New York. 

“Your flight leaves in 4 hours. You have time to pack and to also get to the airport.” So that’s what I did. Katie helped me pack up my side of the room and get into the limo to head to the airport. She gave me a hug tightly as we departed. “Good luck! Kick her ass.” She let me go. I could see she had tears in her eyes. “Call me when you get there?” I smiled at her trying to hide the sadness. I really wish it was her I was against. When I entered the limo backseat, Kevin waved at me. “Hello, Ms. Holloway. I was sure it was sure who would be at the end of this. Ready to go to New York?” I managed to get all the way in the back and shut the door. “Yea as ready as I will ever be.”

The ride to the airport was pretty short. Kevin helped me with my bags and led the way. We managed to walk past the terminal parking and even arrival and departure. “Where are you going??? The gates are this way.” 

Kevin continued walking. “We are taking a shortcut.” I didn’t argue. I followed him quickly to the back roadway where the planes were parked. Maybe we didn’t need to go through security as we did before coming to L.A. 

Kevin kept his pace as he walked past all the airplanes that were parked. American Airlines, Delta, JetBlue even Southwest. Where was he taking me?? As he came to a stop next to a smaller plane, he set my bags down. “We are taking a private jet to New York. Brian thought it would be easier for you to relax before the ball. Go ahead inside and I will meet you there.” I didn’t hesitate going up the stairs and into the plane. When I arrived at the threshold, the door opened up and a whole lounge appeared in front of me. Large screen TVs and a small minibar. I found my seat next to the food cart. Also by my seat, wall outlets were positioned next to a wall phone. I decided to plug up my cell phone. I needed to call Joyce. I sat in my seat and stared at the window. 

“Is this seat taken ma’am?” I heard a voice say. I didn’t even move. I was too busy looking at all the planes outside the window. “No, go right ahead.” 

I felt the person sit next to me and lean the seat back. “Feels great to finally get out of the house huh Cassie?” The voice sounded familiar. I looked over my shoulder just slightly and then turned my head. I was face to face with Brian. “What are you doing here?” 

He smiled at me. “You looked like you could use some company, and this is my plane after all.” I looked around and noticed the interior design had BL etched into the seats. “So, you own this too huh? Where is the other girl going? Is she going to be on this plane too?” 

Brian shrugged. “Not this one. She will be in another one with the investors and such. I wanted to fly in my own plane without any drama.” Without him even saying a name I knew who he was speaking about. “So Ashley is the other candidate. Why did you pick her?” Brian shrugged. “She was surely more aggressive than the others. But she added something to the program. I picked you because you and I have great chemistry and I figured I owe you an apology for the other morning.”

“So you wanted to use me as a charity case because your program made me out to be a slut when you told me nobody would find out I was in your room the other night?”

Brian leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up. He stretched his arms above his head and placed his head in his hands. “No, I picked you because of your personality and your designs of your clothes. I chose to apologize to you for the other morning because I know it wouldn’t be fair to you that you assumed I told everyone about that night. Ashley was out in the foyer and saw me leaving you in the room. What she did with the information was her own. Your character is protected here. Nobody thinks of you as a harlot.” I decided to let it go. I didn’t need to punish him for any more of Ashley’s outbursts. 

“So what am I doing when I get to New York?” I asked leaning back in the chair to relax. 

“We are going shopping, grabbing lunch then preparing for the ball tonight at 11 pm.” I caught onto the word “We”

“We? You mean all of us?” Brian smiled again. I noticed he closed his eyes. “You and Me. This is your personal day Cassie, enjoy it.” 

With that, I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. We were to depart soon for a long flight. I was finally getting my personal time with him on our last night of the program. I needed to make a good impression while this lasted.


	11. Chapter 11

Our flight lasted about 6 hours. 

I spent the entire time sleeping. I wasn’t accustomed to flying long distances in a short amount of time. I was definitely jet-lagged. My head swam every time we swooned in the air. I wanted to land as soon as possible. Once we reached JFK international, Brian made sure he and I stayed together to get through the crowd. “Once we get the rest of our luggage, we will get to the limo, and head straight to the main office. You are to get a dress for the ball tonight. We will hit up any store you wish then grab lunch. The ball isn’t until tonight. I have some errands to run, if you would like to tag along, you are more than welcome to. I already have my suit for tonight. My only advice to you about getting your dress, make sure you are comfortable. I cannot stress it enough. You will be walking around a lot and standing. I don’t want you to be stressed out and uncomfortable.”

Brian was different in a one on one setting. I mean he did care about his candidates but I knew he showed more concern when able to if we were face to face. The plane was about to land so we have to put on our seatbelts. I unplugged my phone and noticed I had several text messages from Katie, Faith, and Joyce. I was supposed to contact all 3 ladies when I boarded the plane but forgot to. I didn’t reply to any until I knew it was safe to turn my phone service back on. 

“Passengers we are now arriving at JFK International Airport. Thank you for flying the New York Your Way jet.” We started to descend towards the runway. I hated this part. My stomach didn’t like it and neither did my head. I was fine during the first flight but this one maybe because I was nervous and my emotions were all over the place. I felt my stomach drop down as we came down. My hands gripped the armrest. I hadn’t even noticed that my fingernails were scratching it. I closed my eyes tightly and took in a breath, hoping the feeling would at least be over. I felt a hand on my own, lightly tapping it. I looked over and noticed Brian was smiling at me. “You don’t do good in the air huh?” I shook my head exhaling. “Not really. This is only my second time flying.” Brian laughed a little bit. “I am the owner of this beautiful bird and I still can’t handle it. You’ve been doing great.” Ending his statement with a wink and a small grin. He was definitely charming when the time called for it.

I didn’t even care that he and I held hands the whole way down. I just didn’t want to vomit inside this nice plane. That would suck and I would feel extremely embarrassed Once we finally touched down, a limo was there to greet us. There we met up with Alex, Kevin Ashley, and 2 other corporate heads Brian had mentioned. I could feel the glare from Ashley as soon as our eyes met. She had to have been pissy ever since she realized I was runner up in this competition. 

Once inside the limo, I sat next to Brian. Ashley sat on the opposite side of him. Everybody inside stayed quiet until the limo took off. "Alright ladies, we are headed to get your dresses for the ball tonight. We are to meet up for lunch right after. You have plenty of stores to choose from. You are to stand out and make sure to be presentable to the company. Everybody got it?" 

Even though he was talking to all of us, I knew he was pointing this out for Ashley and I. A sense of "I have to give it my all tonight. I need this position. I'm the right one for this." I just played back in my head over and over.

We all agreed and sat in quietness. Well, I did. Ashley made sure she was heard. "So Brian, I heard once you pick your assistant, your schedule is already set for New Year's Eve ball in Paris. Then back to New York. I also heard you have an all-expense-paid week off for your employees for them to go wherever they want when they reach 6 months." 

All these incentives seemed too good to be true  
Was Ashley telling the truth or was this a scheme to spike my interest and make it seem like I was materialistic. I kept my cool. Brian fixed his dress pant leg and turned to her slightly. He made hand gestures when he spoke to her. His ring on his finger was super shiny as it sparkled. "So. With my assistant, I wanted to be sure they were well taken care of. I want them to feel at home. Around 6 months they may want to go back home and visit so that's what I want to try to give them. We also do a Christmas incentive if one of you'd like to go home for the holidays..simple. I'm a family man and I want my employees to want to be here. Not by force." Everything seemed amazing. Was this really what he was like as a boss? I'd love to go back home to Nebraska to see family and my sister if I had won this. Nothing would make me happier. 

After hearing more of what could be, we had reached our destination. Right before I proceeded to get out of the limo, Brian managed to get my attention. “Hey Cassie, before you go, I wanted to get your insight on something.” With my leg halfway out of the door, I sat back in. “Ok, go ahead.” 

“Do you think this competition for an assistant was an easy way for me as a CEO to provide others employment? I mean with everything you have seen and had to read about for the near future, do you think this is something you could handle?” 

What was he getting at? “I mean if you are trying to tell me that a lot of people are like Ashley in the firm then I believe this is something that I can handle. I didn’t come here to be let down and or to be pushed around by someone that is only here for the fact you are young and rich. Some of the women you allowed into your home for the time being actually needed this. We wanted to step out of our comfort zone with a career that could give us a possibility to be needed.”

Brian seemed to be taking in everything that I had said while in the limo. He kept quiet for the most part. “Alright. Sounds good. Shall we? We have a ball to get ready for.” With that Brian led the way out of the limo and into the first store. I trailed behind him quickly so that I didn’t get lost. Once inside the store, I noticed the atmosphere started to brighten up. The clothes were neutral colors. The mannequins were in different colors as well. The place was busy with customers and even associates that worked in the store. I walked up on a trophy case type decorated in royal blue colors. In the case, there were photos of people and a diploma draped in a blue scarf. 

“I see you found my credentials.” Brian had found me by the case looking at everything. I studied it a little more. This case was his college achievements from the University of Kentucky. “Your college diploma sits inside a clothing store??” I asked, pointing at it. He smiled at me then shrugged. “Well I mean when you go to the doctor you see their achievements on the wall so might as well put my business degree in our store.. Awards and such. I mean, it is my store.” My mouth dropped a bit. I tried to contain myself. The store we were shopping for the ball was his store. The real deal. My smile gave away the excitement within. I knew he had a store. I knew he had a big corporation. I just didn’t know we were coming here to purchase anything. 

Brian assured me that everything in the store was to my disposal and if I found anything to wear for the night to let Alex know. He was going to help me get everything I needed for the ball. “Where are you off to?” I asked as I eyed a red color dress in front of me. “I have some phone calls to make. Don’t worry I will not be gone long. I will be back to check on you. He gave me a smile once more before actually walking away. If my sister even knew I was doing this, she would freak. I needed to call her.


	12. Chapter 12

While looking through the collection of dresses. My sister managed to miss my call. It wasn't important but I needed her to know I was in the final stretch to becoming the assistant to Brian Littrell. So a text message would need to suffice.

Me: hey sis. So Ashley is the runner up. We are in New York getting fitted for a ball. We are here with corporate and Brian is actually with us on our final day. He was my flight neighbor from LA. Love ya. Call you later after elimination night, Cas

Once I was finished I put my phone away and decided to look into more dresses. Brian said we needed to find a dress that stood out. A dress that would get us noticed but also show that we are classy. That wasn't going to be an issue for me. The real issue was finding a dress that fit. Brian's company clothes run big. Not for shorter women. 

"Ugh, this will be something…." I came to a stop at a red dress. The same one from before. I traced my hands down the lace on the side of the dress. 

"That's a new one. It's the only one out here." Alex peeped his head from the jewelry case next to me. He wore a button-up shirt and slacks. Black shoes and a black tie. He was in the middle of finding some cufflinks for his suit. 

"It's beautiful...I bet it won't fit." I said with a huge disappointed gesture. Alex laughed a bit. “Yea that’s the same thing Joyce said you would say… Let’s get it altered and you tell me then. You have only 1 hour to find an outfit so you need to get going, girl.” 

I reluctantly grabbed the dress and followed Alex to the women’s dressing room. He handed me the dress and left me to it. As I put my things on the chair in the dressing room, I looked at myself in the mirror. I held the dress up to me. The dress looked like it could fit perfectly. But the size by eye seemed impossible. “Welp, get going, girl.” 

I changed my clothes as fast as I could and tried to be delicate. I didn’t want to rip it to shreds. I didn’t want to ruin this dress that I had just found. As I stepped into the dress to pull it up to my legs and fasten it, I noticed the fabric started to form to my body shape. Not a wrinkle in sight. I couldn’t believe it. The sleeves were the only thing that didn’t form to my shape. They hung down past my hands, I did notice they were longer than any other sleeves I may have seen. The dress fitted everywhere except my upper back, I couldn’t zip up the dress. I sighed loudly and just admitted I couldn’t do anything about it. “Well, at least it fits if I could get it to zip up…” I turned to reach the curtain and when I did I felt the dress start to slide off my body. I froze. I had the curtain slightly open. I could hear people on the other side of it. But they were not women, they were men, AJ and Brian.

“Shit,” I said to myself only under my breath, or so I thought.   
“Cassie?? Are you there??” Brian spoke out to me. 

“Y...yea, I am having a little wardrobe malfunction at the moment. How’s it going??”   
He laughed only to try and not make fun of me. “I am ok, Did you find a dress? You only have about 20 minutes. Seamstress needs to get measurements then shoes for you. Next up is lunch. Gotta beat the clock, Ms. Holloway.” I heard another laugh on the other side of the curtain. It was Kevin. “Fuck my life,” I said again under my breath. I tried to get out of the dress but my bottom half was stuck. Not my legs but my thighs and ass.

“Uhm...Brian, I am having an issue here…. Can you get a woman to get in here and help me?” 

SIlence.

“All the seamstresses are busy, is there something I can help you with?”

I said a WOMAN. What did he possibly think he could help me with that didn’t need a woman’s help? It wasn’t like I could say I was stuck in a dress. Or could I?

“I am kind of embarrassed to say as I have never had an issue with clothes before.”  
“Ah, I see. Well, I can help you. I can close my eyes. I know these clothes like the back of my hand.” I sighed one more time and closed my eyes. 

“Ok… but just you. And cover your eyes.”   
“Scouts honor.” He said right after I imagined him holding up his left hand with this right hand over his heart, or whatever it is that boy scouts do.

I pulled back the curtain slightly while also trying to cover myself up from any outside eyes Brian stepped in slowly. He had on a suit, with a button-up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. A gold watch and some rings on his fingers. 

When he stepped in, I let go of the curtain quickly. “Ok, now. I have to turn around. Somehow the dress I have on is caught on my waist. When I put it on it was fine and it fits perfectly. I don’t know what happened.” 

“The zipper on the waist. You have to unzip it and there is a smaller button that comes undone.” I felt around for the exact piece he mentioned and for sure he was right. 

“How did you know about that?” Brian still had his eyes closed. I watched him kneel down to my waist length and pick up what was left of the dress hanging off of my body. He trailed the dress all the way up to where the zipper is and stopped. His hands were inches away from my thighs and my waist. I held my breath. 

“This piece right here always gave me issues when I made the first one, apparently after perfecting it again, the first model made it to the store.” 

“When you made it?” Did I hear that right? “You made this dress?” I sounded shocked and in disbelief.

“Can I open my eyes. I can show you.” Brian started to undo his buttoned-up sleeve shirt. What is he doing?? By now we would both be half-dressed and I didn’t need any more rumors to start by my opponent. 

Brian had his buttoned-up shirt off and he handed it to me. “Put this on so I can show you.” I guess he knew my top half was showing so he decided to cover it up for me. I put on his shirt and buttoned it quickly. He was now shirtless. No shirt at all. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. 

“There, you can open your eyes now.”

Brian opened his eyes and smiled. “Ah, the red one. I figured you would have one, the black one but red is good too. Turn around.” He had no issues in telling me what to do.

As I slowly turned around I felt the dress that hung down, follow my path as I turned. He was holding it in his hands to find the other zipper and button. When he found it I was facing him. “The other zipper is on the side next to the area where there would have been a belt. I forgot to get rid of this when you first came but I had forgotten.” 

“What did you mean when I came?”   
“When you submitted your portfolio Cassie, I had to make a dress that would fit the woman that I thought would be perfect as my assistant. I figured you were the perfect match for it. I made this dress for you, but I am sad to see it is not working out in my favor.”

My mouth dropped. Did he just say he made this dress for me?? No wonder I was drawn to it quickly. “Oh, wow. Brian, this is beautiful, I mean it was beautiful before but I think thi-”

“No worries, I have another one. I figured this one would be faulty. Change clothes and meet me outside? I will have the shoes and accessories with this dress to go with the other one. You can keep the shirt until you get dressed. I have more.” He then winked at me and began to walk out of the dressing room. 

If there were more ways for me to fall for my potential boss, this one would be a pretty close moment. He made a dress for me and wanted me to wear it to the ball tonight for elimination. I know there was more in store for me tonight but I needed to be sure my head was straight. I couldn’t get distracted.


End file.
